A Season in Hell
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshot songfics. Latest fic: Before Raven ever met the Titans, she walked the streets of Jump City alone. The people she encountered were not always so kind to her, and she was not always so kind in return. [No romance in this fic]
1. I Want to Burn

A/N: This is a romance fic, but I'm not going to name the guy. You decide whether it's Robin, Beast Boy, or Cyborg. This is based on the song "A Season in Hell" from the movie _Eddie and the Cruisers._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song "A Season in Hell"

Summary: Someone loves Raven, but can she love them back?

**I Want to Burn**

Raven sat on the Titans' couch reading her favorite book of poetry. The afternoon sun sent shadows over half of the book. Her hands gripped the frayed edges, and she stared down at the yellowed pages before her. Titans Tower was silent. As far as Raven knew, the rest of the Titans were at the park. As her eyes descended the page, Raven became transfixed on the morbid words she was reading. She did not stir as the doors behind her slid open.

_See the writing on the wall_

Raven did not notice the approaching footsteps. She finally realized she was not alone when someone sat next to her. Raven looked up from her book into his smiling face. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she was positive she was blushing. Raven set her book down and slowed her breathing, attempting to reduce the redness on her face. She then turned back to face him.

_I think I was bound to fall_

"Hello, Raven," he said. She loved it when he spoke. She loved it even more when he said her name. She felt safe when she was near him, content. Her emotions became harder to control, but she didn't mind. No one else made her feel this way.

_Voices whisper in the wind_

"Raven," he began, "there's something I wanted to talk to you about." As he said this, his hand rose and rested against her cheek. Raven blushed deeper, and he smiled wider, gazing onto her amethyst eyes. He stroked her cheek with his smooth fingers. Raven closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth and motion of his hand.

_I can hear them calling_

"Raven," he said, "I love you." Raven looked deep into his face. She could see it. It was written all over his features. He was sincere.

_Love is a fire, burning_

_And I want to burn_

Raven's breath caught in her chest. Her emotions were full of new-found energy. The lights above burst, filling the air with sparks of electricity and black energy. Her whole body was pulsing with a single emotion. Energy was bubbling under her pale grey skin, ready to slice through and speed toward the man in front of her.

_Darkest now before the dawn_

Raven's body ached with the temptation of throwing her arms around this man and proclaiming her love, the love that so desperately wanted to break free, the love that felt like needles coursing through her veins.

_Times we've known will soon be gone_

His hand that still rested on her cheek slowly traveled to the back of her neck. His smile softened as he started to lean forward. Raven's heart beat faster and faster. Her palms started to sweat. Black energy was sparking off her skin. He was coming in for a kiss.

_Flames of freedom fill the air_

Raven chanted her mantra silently. She closed her eyes to regain her composure. He continued forward. In that second, Raven knew what she must do. She had known forever that this was one thing she could never have, not if she truly loved him, not if she truly cared for him.

_I can hear them calling_

His eyes began to close as they neared her pale lips, but they suddenly flew open. Raven had put her hand up to prevent him from coming any closer. He pulled away, and Raven's heart almost winced as he withdrew the warmth of his hand from her neck. Confusion was etched into every line of his face. Raven turned away and pulled up her hood to hide her tears.

"I don't love you." With that, she stood and exited the Titans' living room. Raven could feel his sadness as the doors slid closed behind her.

_Love is a fire, burning_

_And I want to burn_

Oh, God, how she wanted to burn.


	2. Behind the Mask

A/N: This is based on the song "Behind Blue Eyes." The song was originally done by The Who, but it was redone by Limp Bizkit. I'm using the lyrics from the remake (slightly different from the originally.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or "Behind Blue Eyes."

Summary: After the episode "Masks." Robin wears a mask. Behind the maskis blue eyes. Robin is reflecting on what he has become in order to get Slade.

**Behind the Mask**

"You and Slade are alike: he did not trust you, and you did not trust us." Robin watched the door slide closed as Starfire exited his room, leaving him in the dark.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Robin walked over to his bathroom in the dark, knowing the way by memory. Robin flicked the light switch. Bright fluorescent lights above his mirror flickered on, flooding the white bathroom with like and throwing shadows through the door to Robin's room. Slowly Robin walked over to his sink, avoiding his large mirror hanging on the wall.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

Robin turned the right knob and a cascade of cold water fell from his faucet. Robin peeled off his mask with care and laid it on the edge of the sink. Robin splashed the water on his face. The icy cold of the water stung his cheeks, but he didn't care. He reached for a towel, and began to dry his face. Robin smelled the towel; it had an odd aroma, but he recognized it immediately: Tamaranian perfume. It must have been Starfire's turn to do the laundry. Her scent brought back a cornucopia of memories. He remembered buying Starfire her first ice cream. She instantly fell in love with it, just like how he had instantly fallen in love with her. Her smile could make him happier than anything else could. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Robin shook away the feeling of nostalgia. He quickly told himself that he could just walk down stairs and see her smile anytime…but it wasn't _that_ smile. That smile she reserved only for him. She hadn't given him that smile since, well, since Slade. She wasn't his top priority anymore. Slade was. Robin grew hot with anger. _Well, why shouldn't Slade be my top priority?_ Robin thought. _Slade is a dangerous criminal. I need to do everything to stop him._ Robin threw his towel to the floor and stood up straight, staring at his own reflection. Robin could see his own bright blue eyes. When was the last time he'd seen his eyes? He couldn't remember. The area his mask had been was extremely pale, ghostly pale. Dark purple shadows cradled his eyes. Robin stared at his reflection, unmoving, for a time. Soon his vision began to blur. Robin saw Slade's image on the mirror before him. His one eye was blue.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And blame you_

Robin's face screwed up in rage. Slade. This was all his fault. Everything that was happening was his fault. Robin lifted his hand and created a fist. Using all of his strength, Robin plunged his fist into Slade's face on the mirror, but right before it collided, Slade's face became Robin's once again. A tremor went through the mirror, throwing glass shards everywhere. Robin clutched his knuckles where blood poured freely. He frantically searched for something to catch the blood and found the towel that smelled of Starfire. Robin pressed the perfumed towel against his bloody fist.

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Robin slumped against his sink as the towel swiftly turned red and the coppery tang of blood replaced the pleasant scent of perfume. Robin let his body fall to the floor where he leaned against the sink. His vision blurred as tendrils of unconsciousness grasped at his mind due to loss of blood and exhaustion. Robin laid his head on his shoulder and fell asleep while still clutching his bloody hand wrapped in the bloody towel.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be mistreated_

_To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry_

_And don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

After about a half an hour, Starfire grew worried. Robin had not ventured from his room since their talk. Starfire decided to check on him. After knocking for five minutes, she opened his door. The room was dark except for a stream light coming from his bathroom. Starfire peeked into the tiny lit room and gasped at the sight of her friend on the floor. Robin was covered in blood, and his skin was pale. Starfire could not tell the difference between the skin that had always been concealed by the mask and his exposed skin. The young Tamaranian quickly pulled out her communicator and called for help. Then she ran to her friend.

Robin, slipping in and out of consciousness, smelled a familiar fragrance. Robin opened his heavy lids with every ounce of energy he had left, revealing bright blue eyes. Starfire gave a larger smile, overjoyed that her friend was alive. Robin tried to smile also as he saw the smile meant only for him.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven ran in and rushed Robin to the medical room. Starfire stayed in the white bathroom. Tears fell down her perfect face as she stared at the bloody towel Robin had been cradling.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_


	3. Without You

A/N: Let me warn you, this is **very depressing.** I'm using the song "Eulogy for an Angel" by the band From Autumn to Ashes. They are a great band. You must buy their CD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or "Eulogy for an Angel."

Summary: After her death, he is lost, teetering on the edge of insanity.

**

* * *

**

Without You

The sky was growing dark, the retreating sun barely visible over the horizon. Darkness crept into the vastness after the sun's fleeting form. Stars appeared in the empty blackness, adding texture to the canvas. Robin rode down a long dirt road in the outskirts of Jump City, the moon in his sight, the sun to his back. Clouds of dust followed his motorcycle, bits of dirt kicked up from the packed rode by his speeding wheels. Robin didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. She was gone and had taken his life with her.

_In a world of despair, our lives will end._

_Some without warning while others die by design._

_Under watchful eyes, we tread on evil ground, with jaded eyes around us, each step is scrutinized._

_In the pouring rain, we speed this car, I try so hard, wish I was more prepared for this time, you shouldn't have passed before me._

Robin could remember every moment. He remembered the smells of the factory, the feeling of Slade's face connecting with his fist, the warmth of her blood soaking his shirt. The Titans had gotten a call from a local factory: Slade was robbing an important item. The item seemed so trivial now, so useless. She had charged into the fight, ready to protect and serve. She threw her colorful weapons. Her power was so beautiful, so divine, an iridescent green that matched her eyes. Her wonderful eyes, so full of happiness and love, love for him. He remembered holding her as those eyes faded. The brightness they contained dulled, the love they held was replaced with pain, which in turn was replaced with peace.

_In this life we lead, a choice will be made._

_Where we go from here, when our time is done._

_At the gates of heaven angels stare at us._

_May they lead you home where you'll live in peace?_

Robin's motorcycle flew down the dirt road. Anger flared in his heart, attempting to mask the pain. Why did she have to die? Why should a beautiful, kind angel have to feel pain at all? She should be immortal. She should live for him. But she was gone; her deep crimson life poured from the gash in her back and swiftly drained away to stain him, to stain his conscience. He should have done more. He could have stopped her from leaving. He could have stopped her from being taken.

_You take without warning._

_I'll shut myself up and black out the windows._

_As we sit and wait._

_It's best to consider me dead as well._

The sound of rushing water filled his ears, but Robin ignored it. _Why God? Why did You take her?_ Robin almost cursed God for taking his angel away from him. What was God's reason? Robin needed her more than God did, why would He take her? Why would He leave him? Why would He leave him all alone?

_Breathe in take a life._

_I'm hoping in time I'll get over._

_Breathe out cleanse your soul._

_I might be fine when I get older._

Robin saw a bridge in the distance, barely visible in the pale moonlight. The rushing water beneath seemed so inviting. The tendrils of water lapping on rocks seemed to call to him. He could join her. He could choose his own time. He could hold his angel. Without thinking, Robin's turned his bike abruptly and missed the bridge by inches. The motorcycle continued to roar as it hit the rapid water. Robin fell after it, closing his eyes and allowing the water to swallow him.

_You took her life._

_I gave you mine, to ease the pain of my soul, to show you how much she has meant to me._

_I will fight for our lives and take them to our graves._

_In a world of despair, our lives will end._

_Some without warning while others die by design._

_Under watchful eyes, we tread on evil ground, with jaded eyes around us, each step is scrutinized._

Robin's bike quickly sunk as it propelled itself through the water. Robin sunk as well. Icy water consumed him, and the current drug him deeper. Robin breathed in the water. The cold filled his body, freezing his blood. Robin head throbbed. His whole body burned with lack of oxygen, but only bitter water was there to answer the call. The chilly grave overtook Robin. He began to lose consciousness. He began to let go. As his life slipped away, his last thoughts were: I'm coming, Starfire, my angel.

_I will defy you._

_The evil from above._

_Open my mind, let you in._

_I will not forgive sins you made._

_You took her life from me._


	4. Sister Dearest

A/N: This is a story based on the song "She" by Taproot. It takes place within the episode "Sisters."

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or "She."

Summary: Starfire is lost in the shadow of her older sister Blackfire.

**

* * *

**

Sister Dearest

The sun had already set, and the moon had taken domain of the sky. Stars covered the azure canvas. Though night was apparent, Jump City was still alive. Neon lights advertised restaurants and shops. The streets were filled with cars and the sidewalks were filled with people. An oddly dressed group of teenagers walked down a sidewalk of Jump City.

Starfire walked silently behind her friends. She didn't feel good enough to fly. They were on their way to a club or something, but Starfire didn't care. She loved Blackfire more than anything, after all, they were sisters. But being with Blackfire always left Starfire on edge. Her sister was perfect: smart, pretty, outgoing, and cool. Everything Starfire was not. She sighed and looked down at the Sentari Moon diamond hanging around her neck. The moon's light shone on it making it glow a ghostly green. What was she thinking; Blackfire loved her. She had cared enough to get her a Sentari Moon diamond, right?

_She gets everything she wants, but nothing that she needs_

_No respect for what things cost, or who she wants to be_

_Just neglect for what's been lost, 'cause nothing is for free_

Starfire thought back to her childhood on Tamaran. Blackfire had always controlled Starfire. She thought of the many times Blackfire had made her cry. She thought of when she was only three and Blackfire had done something unforgivable. On Starfire's second birthday, Galfor had given Starfire a stuffed animal of some Tamaranian creature resembling a rabbit. Starfire took that animal everywhere with her. By the time Starfire was three, the stuffed animal was considerably dirty and beat up, but that just made Starfire love it even more. One day, she was watching Blackfire practice archery. Starfire was placidly sucking her thumband holding her stuffed animal while gazing at the arrows whizzing through the air, hitting the targets perfectly every time. Blackfire once again took aim, but instead of releasing the arrow, she turned to Starfire. The arrow was now pointing straight at the little girl. Her green eyes grew wide with terror. She wanted to run, but was rooted to the spot with fear. Her bladder released and warm urine ran all over thin legs and tiny booted feet. Blackfire released the arrow, and Starfire gasped. The arrow missed her. Instead she was covered with white fluff. She turned to her stuffed animal, and saw that he was now only the small brown arm she was holding. The arrow had completely obliterated him. Tears ran down Starfire's cheeks. Blackfire sauntered over to her. She sniffed the acrid smell of urine and glanced at the wet skirt before saying, "Disgusting," and walking off.

With this memory, tears welled in Starfire's eyes. Her sister was cruel. She had always been cruel.

_How can we let her get away with being this way?_

_We've been shattered by her, can't you see she has to pay_

Starfire quickly wiped away her tears. She wouldn't let the Titans see her cry. Starfire ran to catch up with her friends and noticed Blackfire holding onto Robin. She was doing her best to act sexy, Starfire had seen her act this way before, and Starfire knew her sister's plans. She was going to try to take Robin.

_In her shadow I reside_

_I scream but no one's listening_

_Would anyone know if I died?_

_I'm sick of no one seeing I'm alive_

Blackfire clung onto Robin with an iron grip. Robin was starting to get annoyed by her. She twittered on and on without ever really saying anything at all. He longed for the company of Starfire. She was naïve, but after you explained something important to her, she never forgot it. She also had excellent ideas and interesting tales of far-away Tamaran. Blackfire only boasted on how many places she had visited; she never told Robin anything about the places. Robin tried to turn around to see Starfire, but Blackfire used her Tamaranian strength to pull him back toward her. Robin would have told her to get away, but he knew that would offend Starfire.

_In her shadow I decide I won't stay longer_

_In a place with silent hate inside, the choice is violence toward her in disguise_

Starfire glared at Blackfire. Did Blackfire love her? Raven had always told her it was obvious that she liked Robin. Was that the only reason Blackfire was all over him, to make her jealous. Anger boiled inside of the alien princess. She wanted to blast her sister, right there in the street, and make her feel the pain she had inflicted on her for so many years. Why did Blackfire have to come here? Was Blackfire's only objective to ruin Starfire's life?

_She has everything I want, but nothing that I need_

_Nothing earned like what I've got, gets everything she sees_

_Lives the life that I cannot, 'cause nothing is for free_

_How can we let her get away? She has to pay_

"Where here!" Blackfire announced, standing in front of an old warehouse emitting multicolored lights. The Titans walked inside, but Starfire waited at the entrance. No one noticed.

_In her shadow I reside_

_I scream but no one's listening_

_Would anyone know if I died?_

_I'm sick of no one seeing I'm alive._


	5. Red Sight

A/N: I'm using the song "The Red" by Chevelle for this fic. Also, this fic takes place before Raven met the Titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or "The Red."

Summary: Before Raven ever met the Titans, she walked the streets of Jump City alone. The people she encountered were not always so kind to her, and she was not always so kind in return.

**

* * *

**

Red Sight

The street lights of Jump City were glaring and fluorescent, causing the half-daemon to recede deeper into her cloak. The din of the city coupled with the pollution filling her nostrils made her grimace in disgust. Raven quickly regained her stoic expression however. She had no where else to go, and pessimism and pity would not change her predicament.

Raven was restless, and she knew that. It had been too long since she used her powers and they were building inside of her. Her power crackled under her skin, ready to wrap its dark tendrils around an innocent. She quickly clamped a hold on her powers. She was not her father and she would not follow his path. Instead, she had decided to expend her energy in a more productive way: helping those in need. She had heard of heroes before: Batman in Gotham, Superman in Metropolis, and other heroes around the world. Perhaps she could be like them. Perhaps she could make amends for the misdeeds she was prophesized to perform.

Raven stopped in her tracks as a glob of spit flew through the air and landed at her feet. She turned her eyes to the person who had spat. It was a teenager, a boy. He was wearing expensive clothes and sitting on an expensive car with his friends who were all laughing hysterically at the spit on the sidewalk. Raven shook her head slightly at their childish antics before continuing on her way.

But they weren't done yet. "Hey, freak!"

_They say freak  
When you're singled out_

Raven hated being called a freak. In fact, she hated being noticed at all. It brought out the stark differences between her and the rest of the population. A tiny voice whispered in her ear, 'They shouldn't be able to get away with that.'

_The Red  
Well it filters through_

Raven quickly pushed this voice back into her subconscious and tried to continue on her way. Then another voice permeated her calm. "Hey, goth freak! I'm talking to you!"

The voice rose from her mind again. 'They are scum, and they need to learn their place. Let us teach it to them.' Raven chanted her mantra under her breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath-"

"What's that, goth?" The boy had cut her off. "Ooh, are you chanting some spell? Are you putting a spell on me?" The boy's friends continued to laugh wildly. The boy chuckled slightly at his own antics. Raven, however, was finding it harder and harder to control the rage growing inside of her. An emotion personified was gaining power and strength and with that control of her mind.

So lay down, the threat is real  
When his sight goes red again

Raven covered herself completely in her cloak, shrouding herself in darkness. She closed her indigo eyes and reached for her center. Once there, she pulled out white tendrils of energy. She then used the pure power to bind the mounting rage and tether it back in her subconscious. Task completed, she opened her eyes and her senses back to the external world and attempted to walk away.

Raven tried to sidestep the boy in front of her, but his hands came out to stop her. He pushed her back causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. The white binds holding her rage snapped. The whites of her eyes began to bleed red slightly, but Raven suppressed the emotion and stood back up.

_Seeing red again  
Seeing red again_

"Why won't you talk? Are you dumb, mute, or are you just too lame or scared to talk?" Raven attempted to turn around and walk back the way she had come, but the boy would not let her leave, not as long as he was making his friends laugh. He ran in front of her and pushed her back slightly. The rage continued to increase.

_This change  
He won't contain_

The anger was winning. The power struggle within herself was coming to its climax. Black tendrils pulled on her consciousness, wrapping it in darkness. They pulled her down into the depths of her mind, recesses that she only explored through meditation. The red emotion quickly filled the vacant consciousness.

_Slip away  
To clear your mind_

Raven's indigo eyes bled red, and power crackled on her skin. And the boy continued to chide her.

When asked  
Who made it show (made it show)

The real Raven, locked within her own mind watched in horror as the freed emotion overtook her body. In that moment, Raven remembered. It was on Azarath, and she was younger, maybe ten or eleven. Other children were there, laughing and pointing, laughing at her. The memories came in a blur. The blonde girl was pointing at her, laughing, commenting on her hair, her eyes, her skin, her…heritage. _"Go back to Hell, daemon-girl."_ The rage rose then too. She did not remember what happened when the emotion was in control, but when she rose back to consciousness, a body barely alive lay at her feet. The blonde hair was plastered with blood.

_The truth  
He gives in to most_

"No!" Raven yelled, gathering her power. With a surge of energy, she was in control again. She suppressed her rage and faced the boy just in time to hear him say, "Creep!"

_So lay down, the threat is real  
When his sight goes red again_

He pushed her to the ground again, this time in a puddle. Her cloak was soaked through, leaving her shivering on the ground. Raven did not want to stand for she knew that he would only push her down again. The boy laughed at the sight of her. "Look at you! Small, huddled on the ground crying like a baby! You freaks don't deserve to walk within a mile of me."

The rage, she couldn't control it. It was so strong, and the darkness was so alluring. 'Yes,' the voice in her mind coaxed. 'Just rest; I'll take care of everything for you. Let me teach them a lesson.' She couldn't handle it anymore. She gave in.

_Seeing red again  
Seeing red_

The last word she heard before she sunk into unconsciousness was "Freak!"

_They say freak  
When you're singled out_

The girl on the ground stood and seemed a touch more regal and composed than before. She stood up straight, letting the cloak fan out behind her. A feeling of cold swept through the air, a breeze that leeched the heat from everything it touched. The half-daemon's tormentors looked on surprised as she turned around and four glowing red eyes peered out from under the darkness of the hood.

_The red  
It filters through_

So much for heroism.


End file.
